Strangest Things at a Strange Place
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: What more could happen while getting… Chinese takeout? One-shot! Rated “T” for mostly language and sexual dialog. ZANESSA!


**Strangest Things at a Strange Place**

**Summary: **What more could happen while getting… Chinese takeout? One-shot! Rated "T" for mostly language and sexual dialog. ZANESSA!

**A/N: Sucky title! Sorry. Enjoy!**

A Very pregnant 26 year old, Vanessa Hudgens walked into her favorite Chinese takeout with boyfriend, Zac Efron. Like everyday, the couple tries ignoring paparazzi and the tormenting questions they shoot at them.

"I'm hungry, Zachary…" She whined like every pregnant woman out there.

"Nessa, there's a line we have to wait. I told you to go to the other takeout but you keep whining to come here. So now we wait." Zac try not to give in that sad and whiny face of Vanessa's.

"Can I change my mind… now?" Vanessa whined even more while rubbing her swollen tummy.

"No." Zac try to be as firm as possible.

After a five minute wait, they ordered their food and waited by the tables.

"Zac!" Vanessa looked like she was about to cry. "I wanna go home."

As much as he loved her, he can't wait until that baby pop out of his girlfriend so she can stop acting so whiny. "Baby, please stop. Just sit and relax, ok?"

"Fine." Nessa agreed. But she didn't stay quiet for long before she nearly screamed. "ASHLEY!"

Everyone started to stare.

As soon as a blonde heard a familiar scream yell her name, she turned around, surprised to see her best friend, or was best friend sitting there, ready to pop.

"Nessa!" Ashley went over and hugged her. Ever since the High School Musical 3 DVD release, they have never seen each other. I mean, they know each other existed, but they never called, texted or emailed.

Now Zac was speechless. Meeting Ashley at a Chinese takeout, no way!

"OMG, Nessa! You look like you're ready to pop!" Ashley hugged Vanessa. "When is the baby due? How come I don't know about it?"

"Ashley, where were you when this surfaced the web?" Zac butted in their moment.

"Hey Zac!" Ashley didn't bother to answer his question, instead she hugged him.

"Have you grown?" Ashley joked.

"Whatever. But were you seriously asleep when this all happened?" Zac looked at her.

"I was shooting a movie in London!" Ashley rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I haven't seen you guys in ages! And ages meant, seven fuckin' years!"

"Language in the public, Ash." Vanessa whispered.

"Oh my god, I couldn't believe I would bump into you two at Chinese takeout!" Ashley kept gushing about how surprised she was.

"I get it, Ashley. I really do…" Zac was getting tired of her gushing. But they all know, that's how Ashley do.

"I've missed you guys sooooo much!" Ashley looked like as if she was about to cry.

"So where's Jared?" Vanessa tried to stay calm, since her nine months pregnant stomach reminded her that she was pregnant.

"He's at home, just relaxing." Ashley shrugged.

"That's nice." Vanessa smiled.

"So how are you two? Or three? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy." Zac grinned. He always wanted a boy in the house to help around with garden work and such.

"That is so sweet." Ashley clapped. "Names?"

"I don't know. We'll know when he comes out down there." Zac massaged Vanessa's tummy as she leaned her head on his bold shoulders.

"You guys are just so cute like always." Ashley smiled at the beautiful picture.

Zac gave Vanessa a peck on the lips which caused the annoying sound of cameras snapping from the glass window of the takeout place.

Vanessa rolled her mocha eyes as cameras snapped more pictures. What do they really want? High School Musical died down years ago, will they just stop bugging the hell outta a pregnant, hormonal woman?

The pregnant brunette waddled over to the glass window as the paparazzo snapped more pictures of the trio.

Zac grew a little worried of Vanessa. So he followed her and he knew what she wanted to do so badly. "Vanessa! Don't repeat what you did last time." He pulled her back from nearly breaking the door down beside the windows and punching the paparazzi.

"But Zac, this is really starting the bother the hell out of my body! And the baby!" She yelled, so loudly, everyone stared again.

Zac chuckled; this is the outcome of having unprotected sex with your girlfriend.

"What are _you_ laughing at!?" Vanessa pouted. She walked slowly over to nearer the door and opened harshly.

"Don't break the door, Nessa!" Ashley yelled after her.

Vanessa didn't hear a word Ashley said, instead, she just started to scream on top of her lungs. "STOP TAKING FUCKIN' PICTURES OF ME AND ZAC AND ASHLEY AND THIS BABY!" She was really hormonal, and pissed right now. She grew more mad as a video camera stuck out from the corner of her eye. "GET THAT THING OFF OF ME!" Vanessa grabbed the video camera and threw it abusively to the ground. Zac ran out there and try calming his girlfriend down.

"Vanessa, calm down." Zac kissed the back of her head.

Vanessa's eyes grew teary as she started to walk back into the place.

"What is wrong with her?" Ashley said, concerned.

"Hormonal, nine months pregnant, Vanessa." Zac sighed. "You don't wanna mess with a pregnant Vanessa."

"How could you stand that for nine months already?" Ashley whispered to Zac as he rubbed Vanessa's back soothingly.

"The power of love." Zac shrugged.

"Cheesy Zachary." Ashley rolled her eyes.

Vanessa cried into Zac's shoulder as the Chinese lady brought over their food. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Zac looked at Vanessa and brought her face to his. "Baby, don't cry. It's ok. It's not your fault. The paparazzi are a part of our life."

"I know." Vanessa sniffled. "But I can't seem to control myself because of this baby."

"That's ok." Zac kissed her forehead. "Now I got your orange chicken, do you wanna go home?"

"Ok." Vanessa stood up. "Well, Ashley. It was nice seeing you. And I will email you ok?"

"OK, remember to tell me as soon as possible when that little boy comes out!" Ashley smiled.

"Sure–" Vanessa expression turned surprised all of a sudden. "Zac… I either just peed in my pants or my water broke."

"Oh my god!" Zac looked at her wet shirt and sweatpants.

"I didn't know it would come _that _soon." Ashley gasped.

Everyone who was ordering or waiting on their food started to look at Vanessa.

"Do something! Zac!" Vanessa had sweat on top of her head.

"The hospital is right by, Zac. Drive her there now!" Ashley demanded.

Zac didn't hesitate; As Ashley helped Vanessa waddle to his car. Zac drove off to the hospital with Ashley's car following.

And that's what all happened before Connor Anthony Efron was born, and of course, he was born in the hospital. Not the Chinese takeout.

_What more could happen at a Chinese takeout? :)_

**A/N: I admit that this is not the best one shot I have written. This is a random one shot about a hormonal Vanessa. I came up with this idea when I was at a Chinese takeout and there was a pregnant woman waiting in line. Weird. But I hope it was ok! Please review and rate. 1 worst, 5 best. Thanks! —Natalie **


End file.
